Caught
by X.Mika.X
Summary: Lee Jordan is in the bathroom taking some "private time" when Blaise decides to find him and "talk" to him. Lee/Blaise pre-slash. Warnings inside, bad summary


Warnings: Semi-explicit masturbation. Just thought I would get that out of the way.

Caught

Lee stole a glance around him and then slipped into the Prefect's bathroom, locking the door behind him. As soon as he was inside, he yanked his pants down and wrapped a hand around his length. Stupid twins, getting him this aroused. They were so damn hot… and they were completely unaware of it. They were also completely unaware of the effect they had on the announcer.

On the other side of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Blaise Zabini caught the twins heading towards the kitchen. "Hey!" he called.

Both turned, and, seeing whom it was, jerked out their wands and pointed them at the Slytherin.

Blaise rolled his golden eyes and said, "Where's Jordan?"

They just kept their wands pointed at him.

He sighed gustily and pulled his hands out of his robe pockets to show he was unarmed. "Where's your friend?" he repeated, hoping using different words might help.

"Why do _you_ want to know?" one of them asked. Blaise was never able to tell which was which.

"And why do you think we would tell you?" the other asked, sneering.

Blaise rolled his eyes again. "I want to jump his bones, if you must know," he drawled, using all the haughtiness he could call upon.

The twins blinked and stared. Blaise just continued to look at them, until one asked, "What?"

"I like your friend," Blaise said slowly, using only small words. "And I think he's a fag too. I want to find him and, uh, 'talk' to him." He used air quotes around 'talk.'

Both of the twins stayed silent for a moment longer before they burst out laughing.

"Well George, I believe we told him just a few days ago he needed to get shagged."

"Yes, Fred, I believe we did."

They turned to Blaise in unison. "Give us a moment."

They turned their backs to Blaise and muttered before turning back, George sliding something in his pocket. "Prefects' bathroom," they said, before turning and leaving, still laughing.

Blaise turned and headed up the stairs, long black hair swaying with his hips.

Inside the bathroom, Lee gasped as he began squeezing and stroking himself, imagining two red heads on their knees before him.

Blaise tried the door, found it locked and swore.

Lee was too busy to hear. Pressure built up inside him, bringing him closer and closer…

Blaise pointed his wand at the lock and whispered a word that sent the door flying open.

Lee came with a cry.

Blaise blinked at the sight and then slowly began to smirk. Lee was sitting on the rug in front of the extensive bathtub, panting, half-naked with cum all over his hand. Blaise licked his lips and stepped forward, shutting the door hard behind him.

Lee's head shot up, his eyes going instantly to the dark boy lounging against the wall.

"Hey," Blaise said.

Lee flushed dark enough for it to be seen through his skin and fumbled for his pants. "What are you doing here?" he snapped, buttoning the trousers. "I locked the door!" He recognized the slender Slytherin, of course. Who wouldn't? Reputed to be a little promiscuous and a very good shag, he had been awarded the honorary title of 'sex god' by a few… fans. Lee had to admit he was good looking with his slender fit body and golden eyes even as he was zipping up his pants, but all his feelings were for a certain pair of redheads.

"Why, I'm here to make my… particular talents, I suppose, available to you."

Lee blinked at him and crossed his arms, pants securely fastened. "What?" he asked blankly.

Blaise rolled his eyes skyward. "I'm propositioning you, you arse."

Lee could only stare. "You're what?"

Blaise crossed his arms over his chest. "You know when you're in the public restroom and some guy comes up to you and asks you if you want to shag? I am doing that, except in a more refined way. But seeing as that is apparently not going to work, wanna shag?"

Lee stared up at him. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Blaise shrugged. "Not really." He didn't move from his position against the wall.

"No!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I understand your reasoning, really. I'm just an attractive young man with a reputation as a good shag offering myself to you with no strings attached. How could I possibly compete with your deep meaningful relationship with your hand?"

Lee flushed again. "Get out," he snapped.

Blaise shrugged and pushed himself away from the wall. "If you change your mind come find me." He left.

Lee slumped against the wall inside, exhausted, confused, and embarrassed. "I'm going to kill those two," he mumbled. He knew how Zabini must have found him. The twins were the only ones who could find anyone any time they wanted… "'Come find me,' huh?" Lee laughed softly to himself and got up. Maybe he would some time. It would serve the twins right if he got with a Slytherin.

A/N: There may be a sequel to this, and chances are a prequel in the form of a chapter story where Theo and my female Slytherin OC go crazy and try to get everyone together with everyone. My next story will be Blaise/Draco!

Review please. And I'm pretty sure this isn't too explicit for , but if I'm mistaken, sorry!


End file.
